wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Time-Lost Proto Drake
|health=18900 |location=The Storm Peaks }} Time-Lost Proto Drake is a extremely rare monster which occasionally appears among the mountains of The Storm Peaks. It is especially sought after because it has a 100% chance of dropping when killed. Because of its rarity, many players may hunt it for weeks before they even see it at all, much less kill it themselves. The drake is out of reach of ground attacks for most of its flights, and must usually be pulled while on a flying mount or in flight form. Known Flight Routes and Spawn Locations While it is difficult to collect comprehensive information on spawn locations due to the infrequency of his spawn timer, a few different common flight routes have been widely agreed upon: * A long loop around the Temple of Storms, up to Ulduar and the Terrace of the Makers, then down to the Engine of the Makers and back to the Temple. * A loop around the Temple of Storms and Grom'arsh Crash Site, then back. * A loop between Brunnhildar Village and K3. * A loop around Frosthold. Since many of these flight paths pass by the Bor's Breath area, this is a common place to wait for the drake. Additionally, at least one confirmed spawn point exists directly above the frozen lake at Bor's Breath. Time-Lost Proto Drake's effective spawn timer is somewhat random, and has been observed to be anywhere from once every 6-24 hours, all the way up to once per week in extreme circumstances. This is rather hard to ascertain, however, since it has been confirmed that Time-Lost Proto Drake will despawn after a short period of time if he is not killed. Connection with Vyragosa Time-Lost Proto Drake appears to share spawn points, flight routes, and possibly spawn timers with Vyragosa, another rare spawn monster in Storm Peaks. The current speculation is that Time-Lost Proto Drake is a "rare spawn" of Vyragosa; that is, whenever Vyragosa would normally spawn, there is a small chance that Time-Lost Proto Drake will spawn instead in her place. Because the two creatures share the same spawn points and paths, Vyragosa sightings can be used as a good way to identify potential Time-Lost Proto Drake flight routes. Tips Time-Lost Proto Drake is not a challenging fight, and should be easily soloable by all classes. However, having some Snowfall Lager on hand is highly recommended. Since it often flies out of reach of most attacks, this will allow you to attack it in the air to initiate combat, and then use the lager to avoid falling to your death after you dismount. If you are truly interested in obtaining this very rare mount, be prepared to invest a lot of time camping Storm Peaks. The creature's name is apt; anyone who puts in the time to hunt for it will surely have quite a bit of "time lost" for their efforts. downloading the addon npc scan is also highly reccomended as it will tell you when he is nearby Loot * * * Note Despite being a rare creature, the Time-Lost Proto Drake is not on the list of creatures needed for the achievement. External links Category:Proto-dragons Category:Rare elite mobs Category:The Storm Peaks mobs